


When the World needs Heroes #BLM

by MoreEspresso_LessDepresso



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Black Lives Matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreEspresso_LessDepresso/pseuds/MoreEspresso_LessDepresso
Summary: Wayne Enterprises and Wayne family response to US Black Lives Matter protests May-June 2020.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	When the World needs Heroes #BLM

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece. This piece was not created with any intention to offend or push my views on a reader. This was written in the hope to bring a smile to someone's face.  
> During a terrible situation, we all need heroes.  
> This piece was born on the announcement of Disney's contribution on 4/6/20, and the thought of "what would the Bat family respond with?", not necessarily the superheros, but the Wayne family as influential people and heroes in their own right.

[4/6/20 - Disney pledges $5mil to non-profits that advance social justice, and $2 mil to NAACP]

Wayne Enterprises pledges to match that, and eggs on other CEOs to also (because Bruce is a little shit that has 20 years of guilt tripping various children under his belt, a few rich billionaires don't faze him, he has Elon musk and Jeff Bezos on the phone within the hour).

Now one thing Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises is renowned for within the world of major corporations, is the sheer ARMY of lawyers they have at their disposal and are willing to chuck at a good cause - by the end of the week lawyers are sent throughout the country and Wayne Enterprises is funding the largest bail out and legal fee fund for any cases involving misuse of justice and charges against protesters.

He organises trust funds and scholarships for families and kids of those murdered and wrongly accused, and bullies other billionaires (including Lex Luthor) into contributing large sums.

He organises increased production of THOUSANDS of face masks (which he had already been producing for months and donating to hospitals and other health care systems), and organises them to be distributed (because if you're going to protest during a pandemic, keep yourself safe).

Lucas Fox watches from a distance at Bruce marathoning through phone calls, a dozen executives and lawyers acting around him. He smiles. He always understood and supported Bruce's work as Batman, but this ... This is the man Tom and Martha Wayne were raising.

~~~

The kids are all out at the rallies, Duke Thomas one of the loudest both in person and online, marching and organising whenever possible, while his Wayne family brothers stand and march next to him, helping distribute face masks and water.

Dick was not born into wealth, but both he and Tim have grown up in wealth for long enough to recognise their privilege; they recognise that they have a platform, and a social media following large enough to truly bring awareness of the issue, especially among the wealthy circles they inevitably travel in. And more importantly, they know the police force of Gotham, and they know the racial and social inequality that exists everywhere, and they'll be damned if they aren't marching to support the people they are trying to make the city a better place for.

Jason having grown up on the streets, and through his work as Hood, has always had pre-existing issues with authority, and this surge of emotion within the neighbourhoods that he grew up in, has him out joining the cause. He's on the front lines raining down the fear of God on any person who threatens those who are peacefully protesting. He believes in justice (despite what he and Bruce constantly butt heads over) and the right to a voice, and an officer who works outside the law to inflict fear and establish inequality, can expect an angry 6'4" street-born kid with the training of the batman and the fury of a hundred protesters behind him.

When Tim isn't marching, he's the one trolling #whitelivesmatter and other racist and white supremacist hashtags with K-pop and cat videos.

Damien is in a conflicted position. Having only lived in the US for the last 3 years, (and within a life of privilege at that), there is a disconnect in his understanding of the issue. But if there is a thing he does understand, it is honour. Police officers are present in a role that is trusted by the community, and betraying that trust by abusing their power is beyond disgraceful - it is dishonourable. He marches with his brothers.

Barbara is disgusted. She was brought up with the police force, with many officers being an extension of her family. Her father's blood bleeds blue, proud of what his uniform represents. She stands with the blue, and her heart aches that there are members of the force who have soiled the profession, and disgraced the very values her father works every day to uphold. Her heart beams with pride when her father and the officers loyal to him take a knee at the protests. She works behind the scenes in sifting through the city's mountain of security cameras, a network that would regularly be utilised to alert the team of illegal activity and keep the Bat clan out of public image, is now being set up with officer facial recognition and automated protocols to detect any abuse of power.

Kate and Renee march when off duty, and Renee takes a knee with Gordon when on. Kate in her own right is an heiress, and is the first to be loading up Bruce's new trust funds. Renee has worked her career surrounded by corrupt cops, this abuse of power is nothing new, and enough is enough. Kate and Renee march, not only for the black community, but for their black LGBTQ community.

~~~

At the end of the day, Bruce takes a moment to watch his children as they come through the door, they are weary, having been out most days. But there's a passion in them that has never been more energised. Dick throws his arm across Duke's shoulders, and Bruce sees his children laugh at whatever joke Jason shared. 

He has always been proud of his children, their choices to commit their nights (and safety) to Bruce's crusade; To watch them throw everything they have into making this city, a city that has knocked them down time and time again, into a better place: Batman has raised strong warriors. 

But this .... these strong children that march ... these are the strong men and women _Bruce_ has raised. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:  
> [Forbes estimates that Bruce Wayne had a net worth of $9.2 billion, with Wayne Enterprises having an annual revenue of $31.3 billion (for reference, Jeff Bezos is $116.9bil, and Elon Musk is $24.6bil)]
> 
> I would like to conclude this by saying I am a white Australian woman in my 20s. I understand that I have grown up with a huge amount of privilege just by this alone. I was very tentative to post this piece as I do not have an inside view of the situation in the US, only what the media has presented. 
> 
> If you have any other opinions on how they would respond, or how other people in the family would respond, I would love to hear and possibly flesh this out or write another chapter; alternatively, if this piece comes across as too political and/or offends anyone, I am happy to remove it. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
